The present invention generally relates to a system and method for deploying an automatic inflation device. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for deploying an automatic inflation device with hydrostatic pressure. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for deploying an automatic inflation device with a plurality of consecutive triggering stages wherein the first triggering stage is actuated by hydrostatic pressure.
There are a number of situations and circumstances that require the multiplication of a first force into a second force. For example, it may be necessary to transform a relatively weak force into a relatively strong force. It may also be necessary to transform a large force into a smaller force. Such applications require a xe2x80x9cforce transformerxe2x80x9d to accomplish the desired transformation. The force transformer includes a triggering mechanism for receiving a first force of a first level and actuating a transformation means, transformation means, and actuating means for applying a second force of a second level.
A force transformer that converts a small force into a larger force is referred to as a xe2x80x9cforce multiplierxe2x80x9d. A force multiplier converts a received force of a first low level into an output force of a second higher level. In many cases, the applied low level force is used as a triggering force to activate the force multiplier. The force multiplier, when activated, provides a higher level actuating force to perform a desired function. An example of a force-multiplying system is the power steering system of an automobile, which transforms the relatively low force arm movements of a driver to more powerful forces for turning the wheels of the car.
Other applications for force multipliers include those that rely on atmospheric, hydrostatic, or mechanical pressure to trigger the application of a large force. One such application involves the flotation, marking, and retrieval of inadvertently-submerged objects to which the device is attached based upon actuation by hydrostatic pressure corresponding to a preselected depth.
Full life jackets or personal flotation devices, while effective to support a person in the water, in some cases even where the person is unconscious, are generally bulky and uncomfortable to wear and because of this are not commonly available in an emergency use situation. Therefore many forms of inflatable life-saving aids or personal buoyancy aids have been provided in the past designed to be compact when not in use and inflated when in use, such as for example in an emergency situation where a person unexpectedly falls into a body of water.
Automatic flotation devices employing hydrostatic pressure-activated mechanisms for initiation of inflation of flotation elements from compressed gas sources have been proposed for the flotation, marking, and retrieval of inadvertently-submerged objects. Among such objects considered for flotation have been relatively small items, such as fishing rods and reels and firearms. Among those considered for marking and retrieval have been relatively larger items, such as outboard motors and boats.
Such devices typically consist of a pressure sensing means, a gas storage means, a gas release means that is responsive to the pressure sensing means, and a bladder or balloon that is inflated with the released gas to provide buoyancy, causing the balloon to float to the surface, marking the position of the submerged object or lifting the submerged object to at or near the surface.
A common drawback in the designs of the various mechanisms proposed for such flotation, marking, and retrieval has been the size or the mechanical inefficiency of their actuation mechanisms. Initiation of the inflation sequence in any compressed gas device involves piercing a metal seal on the gas container supplying the inflation gas. The piercing of the seal requires, typically, a relatively high pre-load spring force to drive the piercing implement through the seal. Because the spring-armed piercing mechanism must be restrained from moving before actuation by a force equal to that to which it has been armed, a significant force is required at actuation to overcome the friction inherent in the restraining mechanism. Because the actuation force in a hydrostatically-activated apparatus is derived from its pressure-responsive diaphragm, and because the level of that force is directly related to the surface area of its diaphragm and the depth of water, the relatively high actuation forces required in compressed gas devices have caused such apparati to be of impractical or undesirably large size in order to ensure reliable actuation.
A prior art device intended for the flotation of inadvertently-submerged objects and based upon hydrostatic actuation of inflation of flotation elements with compressed gas is described in U.S. patent to McNamee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,891. McNamee uses a water soluble table for actuating an automatic inflation device. A major problem with the device of McNamee is that the device may be activated by mere exposure to moisture, such as for example ancillary sea spray or humidity. As such, the device of McNamee is impractical for use in an inflatable life preserver that is stored on a sea faring vessel.
Another prior art device intended for the flotation of inadvertently-submerged objects and based upon hydrostatic actuation of inflation of flotation elements with compressed gas is described in U.S. patent to Crowder et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,430. Crowder teaches a multi-stage triggering mechanism actuated by hydrostatic pressure, for use in an automatic inflation device. The structure of the Crowder device directs a plurality counter-directed nested stages to provide a means to puncture a stored gas cartridge. Problem with the Crowder device resides in its structure and function. Specifically, once the stored gas cartridge is punctured by a pin, the gas stored in the cartridge is inhibited from escaping because the pin is occupying the newly punctured hole. Consequently, deployment time of the inflation device is drastically lengthy. Another problem with the structure of the Crowder device is that the nested stages are counter-directed. As such, the device is impractical for manufacturing. Furthermore, the Crowder device lacks any measures for preventing unwanted firing of the triggering mechanism resulting in blunt trauma to the system, for example, when the system is dropped. Consequently, the Crowder device is prone to firing when accidentally dropped or jarred.
None of the above described prior art systems provide a triggering system for use in conjunction with an automatic inflation device that is not effected by humidity, is easily manufactured, is not prone to firing when dropped or jarred, and is quickly deployable.
What is needed is a triggering system for use in conjunction with an automatic inflation device that is not effected by humidity, is easily manufactured, and is not prone to firing when dropped or jarred. Further, what is needed is an automatic inflation device that is quickly deployable.
It is an object of this invention to provide triggering system for use in conjunction with an automatic inflation device that is not effected by humidity and is easily manufactured.
It is another object of this invention to a pressure actuated triggering system that is actuated under a predetermined amount of hydrostatic pressure.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a system for generating a sufficient force to pierce a gas filled cartridge and to provide a system for transmitting the force to the gas filled cartridge without counterdirecting any intervening forces.
It is a further object of this invention to provide automatic inflation device that is quickly deployable.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a triggering system comprising a cap for permitting fluid transfer from outside the triggering system to the inside the triggering system, a diaphragm adjacent to the cap, the diaphragm being moveably responsive to fluid force created by fluid transferred through the cap, a first stage adjacent to the pressure responsive diaphragm, the first stage being moveably responsive to force created by movement of the diaphragm, a second stage adjacent to the first stage, the second stage being moveably responsive to a force created by responsive movement of the first stage, a force transfer mechanism adjacent to the second stage, the force transfer mechanism being laterally moveably responsive to a force created by responsive movement of the second stage, a piston adjacent to the force transfer mechanism, the piston laterally moveably responsive to movement of the force transfer mechanism, and a housing containing the first stage, the second stage, the force transfer mechanism, and the piston.
Further, the triggering system of the first embodiment may additionally comprise a fluid filed cartridge adjacent to the piston, the fluid filed cartridge being punctured by the piston resulting from the movement of the piston. More particularly, the triggering system may additionally comprise a plurality of fluid filed cartridges adjacent to a respective plurality of pistons, wherein each of the fluid filed cartridges are punctured by its respective piston resulting from the movement of the respective pistons.
A triggering system in accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention may comprise a diaphragm being moveably responsive to fluid force created by fluid pressure, a stage moveably responsive to a force created by responsive movement of the diaphragm, a force transfer mechanism moveably responsive to a force created by firing of the stage, the force transfer mechanism transfers the force created by responsive movement of the stage in a transverse direction, a piston that is moveably responsive to a force from the force transfer mechanism.
Further, the triggering system of the second embodiment may additionally comprise a cap covering the diaphragm, the cap permitting fluid transfer from outside the triggering system to inside the triggering system.
Still further, in the triggering system of the second embodiment, the stage may further comprise a plurality of nested sub-stages.
A force transfer mechanism in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention having a length and a width, and being longitudinally moveable responsive to a force from a lateral direction, comprises a plane inclined at an angle with respect to the longitudinal direction of the force transfer mechanism, the plane receiving the force from a direction lateral to the force transfer mechanism, and a piston manipulation area comprising a first cavity for accommodating a piston that is moveable in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the force transfer mechanism, a first lip adjacent the first cavity, the first lip shaped so as to move the piston for a predetermined distance, in a first direction normal to the longitudinal direction of the force transfer mechanism, when the force transfer mechanism is longitudinally moved a first predetermined distance in response to the force, a second cavity for accommodating the piston that is moveable in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the force transfer mechanism, the first cavity and the second cavity being separated in a longitudinal direction by the first lip, a second lip adjacent the second cavity, the lip shaped so as to move the piston for a predetermined distance, in a second direction normal to the longitudinal direction of the force transfer mechanism, the second direction normal to the longitudinal direction of the force transfer mechanism being opposite to the first direction normal to the longitudinal direction of the force transfer mechanism, after the force transfer mechanism has longitudinally moved a first predetermined distance in response to the force, and when the force transfer mechanism is longitudinally moved a second predetermined distance in response to the force.
A force transfer mechanism in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention may further comprise a plurality of piston manipulation areas.
A method of manufacturing a force transfer mechanism in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention may comprise the steps of providing a housing having a first port, and a second port, inserting a piston into the housing via the second port, inserting a force transfer mechanism into the housing via the second port, inserting a stage into the first port, and attaching a diaphragm over the first port.
The triggering system in conjunction with an automatic inflation device of the present invention is not effected by humidity, is easily manufactured, and is not prone to firing when dropped or jarred. Further, triggering system in conjunction with an automatic inflation device of the present invention is quickly deployable.
The advantage of the invention may include hydrostatic actuation, thereby eliminating unwanted actuation resulting from humidity or ancillary sea spray. Another advantage of the invention may include ease of manufacture. Yet anther advantage of the present invention may include decreased deployment time of the inflation device.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.